


More and More

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Paul, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: John can't get enough of Paul in a tight little skirt.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	More and More

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "John fucking cross dressed Paul"

John couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Paul was kneeling in front of him in a dark maroon skirt and a shirt so transparent that it left nothing about the lacy black bra underneath to the imagination. With John’s cock gliding in and out of Paul’s mouth while Paul gazed up at him with those gorgeous, mascara-lined eyes, John was already a sweaty and breathless mess.

But like hell that would stop him from having even more fun.

“Get up,” John growled, pushing Paul away.

Paul whined as John’s cock slid out from between his lips, but he still did as asked, never once breaking eye contact.

John grabbed Paul’s wrist and pulled him to the bed. Once Paul lay down on his back, his head resting on the pillows and his legs tantalizingly spreading wider and wider, John reached for the lube. “Gonna fuck you so good, baby,” John said as he stroked himself. When he had enough lube, he lifted the bottom edge of Paul’s skirt and—

“ _Fuck_ ,” John moaned when he saw Paul’s erect, _bare_ cock. “You’re a risky little slut, aren’t you? Walking around without any panties,” John said as he slid his hand over Paul’s inner thigh.

Paul shivered at the touch and smirked. “They just get in the way, slow things down.”

“Alright.” John pressed the tip of his cock against Paul’s entrance. “Fast, it is.” He pushed inside all at once, making Paul cry out and clutch the bedsheets.

“God, _yes_. More, Johnny—please.”

John gave him more of everything. More kisses, more compliments, more teasing fingertips slipping under the side of the bra, and—of course—more of his cock. But no matter how much John gave, it would never be enough to show Paul how much he loved him.

As they climaxed together with Paul’s disheveled appearance looking more gorgeous than before, John vowed to give Paul everything he had.


End file.
